stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alpha Ranger/The Helper Games! (1) - First Champion - Season 1
Hey guys! this is a new series called The Helper Games where i put 16 minecraft helpers and use random.org and one randomly gets eliminated each round. Also each episode the color of font order will be Orange, Cyan, then Lime! So who will be the first champion? See now on Episode 1 of The Helper Games! Let The Helper Games Begin! Round 1: Ank ELIMINATED Runner Up: LionMaker Ank is the first to ever be eliminated in The Helper Games! Poor Ank D: Round 2: Rosie833 ELIMINATED Runner Up: iBallisticSquid Rosie is out a little early I wanted her to go to the final twelve atleast well it is random :/. Round 3: FearADubh ELIMIANTED Runner Up: x Bread Stick FearADubh well I wanted him to go on a little more :I but like I said it is all random! Round 4: Finnball ELIMINATED Runner Up: N/A Man I was hoping he would make it to final 8 :/ Bye Finnball! Round 5: iBallisticSquid ELIMIANTED Runner Up: MISS MCXBLA Well that sucks for Squid he could of made it farther then Round 5 i guess. Final 11: L for Leeeeee x AmyLee33 Choo Choo Long Bow X99 MISS MCXBLA x Bread Stick Wee Wee Gaming LionMaker AfroDan91 HitTheTarget SqaisheyQuack Round 6: SqaisheyQuack ELIMIANTED Runner Up: HitTheTarget Well crap I was hoping she would be in the final 6 Well bye Sqaishey :/ Final 10: L for Leeeeee x AmyLee33 Choo Choo Long Bow X99 MISS MCXBLA x Bread Stick Wee Wee Gaming LionMaker AfroDan91 HitTheTarget Round 7: MISS MCXBLA ELIMINATED Runner Up: x Bread Stick Well I am not too sad to be honest I do not know her that well :P Round 8: HitTheTarget ELIMINATED Runner Up: Long Bow X99 Yes HitTheTarget is gone! Not much else to say :D Final Eight: L for Leeeeee x AmyLee33 Choo Choo Long Bow X99 x Bread Stick Wee Wee Gaming LionMaker Afro Dan91 Round 9: L for Leeeeee x ELIMIANTED Runner Up: Afro Dan91 Dang I was hoping he would win! Crap well bye Lee :( Final Seven: Amy Lee33 Choo Choo Long Bow X99 x Bread Stick Wee Wee Gaming LionMaker Afro Dan91 Round 10: x Bread Stick ELIMINATED Runner Up: Afro Dan91 Well that stinks I guess..... Final Six: AmyLee33 Choo Choo Long Bow X99 Wee Wee Gaming LionMaker Afro Dan91 Round 11: WeeWeeGaming ELIMIANTED Runner Up: Long Bow X99 Well that sucks atleast he made it to the final six :D Final Five: AmyLee33 Choo Choo Long Bow X99 LionMaker Afro Dan91 Round 12: AmyLee33 ELIMIANTED Runner Up: Long Bow X99 Well that sucks I wanted her to win! Final Four: Choo Choo Long Bow X99 LionMaker Afro Dan91 Round 13: Choo Choo ELIMINATED Runner Up: LionMaker That sucks for choo choo he came a long way though. Round 14: Afro Dan91 ELIMIANTED Runner Up: Lionmaker Well we got finalists! Finalists: LionMaker Long Bow X99 Round 15: Long Bow X99 Runner Up! LIONMAKER WINS!!!! Well that is our first ever champion! Category:Blog posts